1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for combining a metal racket frame with a grip, particularly to one able to lighten a racket, having an excellent effect of shock absorption and a smooth and neat appearance after combined.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional method for combining a metal racket frame with a grip is to have a metal tube preset in length bent and shaped in a racket. Next, the racket has its lower portion with a proper length deposited in a matched mold, and then foaming agent is injected into the matched mold. After the foaming agent is solidified, a grip combined with the metal racket frame is obtained.
However, the conventional method for combining a metal racket frame with a grip has the following drawbacks.
1. The foam grip is completely solid so it is too heavy.
2. The metal racket frame has its lower ends extending to the bottom of the grip; therefore, most of the vibration of the racket produced by striking balls will be transmitted to the grip, liable to hurt a user's hand due to vibration.